Question: The following line passes through point $(-4, -3)$ : $y = \dfrac{8}{11} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Substituting $(-4, -3)$ into the equation gives: $-3 = \dfrac{8}{11} \cdot -4 + b$ $-3 = -\dfrac{32}{11} + b$ $b = -3 + \dfrac{32}{11}$ $b = -\dfrac{1}{11}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{1}{11}$ for $b$, we get $y = \dfrac{8}{11} x - \dfrac{1}{11}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-4, -3)$